RISE AND FALL
by Michelle2
Summary: This will be my version of the Rise and Fall of the Dragon Lord. This is my 'setup story for future fanficx. This contains Dragon Lord's view and Shinobi's view. Venus' View is seperate.
1.

RISE AND FALL   
  
The Legend of the Dragons  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, the world was the home to humans and dragons. Together they lived peacefully in the land of Asia. The humans and the dragons were powerful mystics. One day an oracle predicted that an evil leader would take over the dragons and end the friendship among them. The people grew scared of the prophecy and became afraid of the dragons.  
  
The ruler of the dragons was kind and honest. He felt like he was part of the human race and began to ease the humans fear with talks of compromise. His compromises were successful and for many years the dragons and humans lived without war.  
  
One day, the kind ruler met an early death leaving his son ans daughter as heirs to the throne. They were nothing like him. With his sister's help, the new ruler of the dragons began to fulfill the prophecy. The dragon army grew and the humans began to fear them.  
  
Not long after he inherited the throne, the Dragon Lord began to attack the human race. He planned to exteminate them and rule the world. One by one the human villages fell. The woman were raped, the children were beaten, and the men were tortured to death. It seemed as though the Dragon Lord would triumph.  
  
Many years the humans suffered until one clan decided to do something about the Dragon Lord. They called themselves Shinobis. The Shinobis were a powerful group of mystics. Together, the Shinobis banded with neighboring clans and marched upon the Dragon Lord's castle.  
  
The Shinobis fought without fear. They showed no mercy to any of the dragons. They captured the Dragon Lord and sent all of the dragons into a glass prison.   
  
After the entrapment of the dragons, the oracle predited a new fate for the humans. The oracle said that one day the dragons would escape and try to take back the world. Ever since this prophecy, the Shinobi leaders have kept a constant visual on the glass. They knew that one day the Dragon Lord would come again.  
  



	2. Dragon Lord's View: A Lord in Training

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 1: A Lord in Training  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
A ten year old dragon sat around the table listening to his father. His father was the ruler of the dragons and a man of great compromise. He listened patiently while his father nigotiated a peace between the dragons and the humans. He never understood why his father trusted the humans. To him, the humans were not to be trusted.  
  
After the peace talks, the Dragon Lord introduced his son the the leaders of the human clans. "This is my son Ryu, my heir to my throne." Each of the leaders greeted him with praise adn kindness. Ryu looked over the leaders very carefully. He had no trust in them what so ever. One day he would show them.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I, Shihaisha Ryu, was born in 6047 B.C. I was called Ryu for short, but I prefer to be called "The Almighty Thunder Lizard, Dragon Lord". My father was the ruler of the Dragon Empire in the land humans now call Mongolia. At the time of my birth, the dragons occupied most of the land of China. The dragons and the humans got along rather well, but humans were still afraid of us. I think it was because we were so different from them. People always fear what they don't understand.   
  
In 6042 B.C., my little sister was born. During her birth, my mother died. I was nearly four at the time. My father named her Tashina. We grew up very close to each other. I always felt I had to protect her. She always had a thing with the Rank warriors. For some reason, she likes a dragon in uniform. I guess I am just an overprotective older brother, but when ever one of my Rank warriors is with her I want to throw them through a wall or worse. Trust me, I have done this before.  
  
Throughout our youth, my father was always away from us. He was always to busy negotiating with the humans. My sister and I concluded that he thought he was an equal to them. We knew it was not that way. It made us jealous, because it seemed as if he cared more about the humans than he did care about us.  
  
We were schooled in shamanism. Our teacher was a powerful shaman and we learned much from him. I focused alot on telekinisis. I guess it is because I feel the world should bow to my command. With powers of the mind, I can make things move as I please. I always liked that. Tashina focused alot on prophesy. She always liked to know things before it happened. Although I never always listened to her propheies, she was a very helpful tool in taking control over China.  
  
I was also trained in the martial arts. I learned many fighting styles and when I was forteen I joined the Rank, my father's army. It became one of my greatest pleasures to watch my enemy suffer under my wrath. Even to this day, I enjoy this.  
  
Every now and then, my father would come and take me to his peace talks. I never enjoyed such peaceful conventions but I had to play along. Afterall, I was my father's heir. He wanted me to learn to make good relations with our neighbor. Oh, I made relations alright. Good for me, bad for them. Ha ha.  
  
When I turned sixteen, my parents concluded that it was time for me to choose a bride. I was very picky in my choice. I wanted the perfect dragon to be the mother of my children. I found her in a neighboring vilage to our castle. Her name was Dorei; she was the most beautiful dragon I had ever laid eyes on. She had beautiful green eyes and long curly black hair. When I asked for her hand in marriage, her father bowed to my feet and praised me. He willingly gave me her hand. She never wanted to marry me; but I knew after time she would learn to love me.  
  
During our first night of marriage, she was quite stubborn. I changed that though. Her skin was so smooth and she was so innocent. We both were, but I changed that too. That night with her was the most wonderful moment I ever had in my life. Nine months later she gave me my first child, a son.  
  
Tashina was not very fond of her at all. She was jealous becouse my love for Dorei was greater than our sibling bond. She knew one day my love would lead me to my capture and banishment.   
  
Dorei insisted to name our son Bitoku. He always seemed distant from me. Our second child was a daughter. We named her Katina, but we called her Kat for short. By the time I was twenty-two, Bitoku was five adn Kat was almost two. Tashina and I decided it was finally time for me to take control over the DRagon Empire.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
NOTES: Ryu - means "dragon" in Japanese  
Shihaisha - means "ruler" in Japanese  
  
  



	3. DLV: The Royal Heir

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 2: The Royal Heir  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Indeed, it was time for me to take over the throne. It was something Tashina and I planned for years. It was not the easiest task to do.  
  
I had one of my servants make a poison for me. His name was Wick. I promised him if his poison worked, he would be my royal advisor. Well, it worked.   
  
My father and I left to negotiate new trading routes between the dragons and the humans. I took the poison along with me. While showing the maps with the trade routes, I secretly slipped the poison into his tea using my powers of telekinesis. They were so occupied with the maps, no one saw the event.   
  
Not all the humans were agreeing with my fathers trade routes. Each began to give reasons why the routes shouldn't change. My father tried to get them to see how it would strengthen our cultural exchanges as well as our goods. Their disagreements worked as a perfect excuse.  
  
My father picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. Within minutes, the poison was throughout his entire body. His face turned red as he gasped for air. The poison blocked the oxygen from his body. Not long after, he fell, never to arise again.  
  
I put up quite a scene. I could have won an award. I pretended to panic and began shaking him. After he didn't move, I accused the humans. They immediately tried to defend themselves, but I would let them get a word in. I told two of my royal guards to return to our home and tell the dragons of what the humans did. Later, the rest of my royal guards and I returned home with my father's body.  
  
During his cremation, Tashina and I snickered under our breath. We knew the truth. We killed our father. My wife was greatly upset and I began to worry about her in her condition. She was pregnant with my third child. Throughout our marriage, she became rather attached to my father. He reminded her of her own father.  
  
The next day, my father's royal advisor named me the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Empire. It was then I began to turn the dragons against the humans. Being that the dragons were mostly panicking with the murder of my father, they became weary of the humans. I told them that the humans were not to be trusted and that I feared they were now going to attack our villages if we didn't start to defend ourselves.  
  
About a week later, I sent some of my royal army to a small villages that was close the border between the us and the humans. I select only those loyal to me. I had them rape, beat, and kill all of the dragons that lived there. Once news of the massacre reached the rest of the villages, the dragons began to look to me for help. They were in fear.   
  
I told my dragons that the humans must be stopped before the do anything further. My army tripled in size and I led them to march all over China. I insisted that the humans took from us a land that was rightfully ours and that we must take it back and regain control over the world.  
They believed everything.   
  



	4. DLV: A Ruthless Lord

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 3: Ruthless Lord  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"TAKE NO PRISONERS! I WANT NO LIFE TO COME FROM THIS CASTLE!"  
  
Dragon Lord's army stormed through the castle doors. The followed his orders out and killed everything in sight.   
  
Dragon Lord blew down the doors to the lord's room. The man and his servants ran in fear. Unfortunately they didn't run fast enough. With deep concentration, Dragon Lord moved objects to block all of the exits to the room. The lord hid in the corner surrounded by his servants. Dragon Lord tossed aside the servants as if they were toys. He grabbed the lord and pinned him to the wall. With his free hand, he raised his sword and sliced the lord's chest open. He slammed his fist through the man's ribcage and grabbed his heart, pulling it out of his body.   
  
Dragon Lord looked at the blood that dripped down his hand. Then, he looked at the man who took his last few suffering breaths. A second later the man died. Dragon Lord looked at the terrorized servants around him.  
  
"I can't have any witness, now can I." Within moments he killed them all.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Together, Tashina, the Rank, and I marched all over China. Tashina was very useful. She told me what attacks the humans were planning for me and when the had their celebrations. We ambushed them allot. They never saw me coming. It was quite amusing watching the run in terror. You could tell the fear in their eyes when you killed them.  
  
One by one the clans of China fell. They were powerless against me. With in years, I wiped out half of the human population in China. I could do it then and I could do it now.  
  
I was ruthless in my killings. I had the women raped, the children sliced to pieces, and I had the men gutted to death. We took no prisoners and left no life live.   
  
My attacks went on for sixteen years. Then, the humans fought back.  
  



	5. DLV: The Royal Family

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 4: The Royal Family  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Although I enjoyed killing and looting, I did miss my family. Now, it might be hard to believe but I have a family that I love and care for. Every few months or so, I would leave the Leader of the Rank with orders while I would go home. At home, I made sure my sons were being raised to become dragon men and to impregnate my wife. So before I continue with my story, I wish to tell you about my family. This is before the attack on my kingdom.  
  
Dorei was the most beautiful dragon in the world. I loved her even more than killing humans. She was a very devoted and loyal wife to me. She gave me nine, almost ten children. Although she did not wish to marry me, she slowly began to fall in love with me. At the time of our banishment, she was 8 months pregnant with my tenth child.  
  
Bitoku is my first born and eldest son. He is stubborn and unruly. When he was 14, I made him join the Rank. I wanted him to learn from the greatest dragon that ever lived, me. I also had him schooled in shamanism, like most of the dragons were. I personally trained him in different areas. He refused to marry when I wished him to take a wife. He was to be the next ruler of the dragons. He was 18 at the time of our banishment.  
  
Kat is my second child. She is as beautiful as her mother. This beauty made me fearful. Many members of the Rank would eye her up, but she was not like her aunt. I don't think I'll ever let her marry. She also has a smart mouth. Even with quick slaps in the face, she still raises her voice to me. Who knows where she got this from. I also had her trained in shamanism. She possess a powerful gift. She can control the Prism. The Prism use Chi energy that makes one think one is one there and then can disappear. Her little disappearing acts can't fool me. I know and taught her those tricks. She was 15 at the time of our banishment.  
  
My third child is Hana, my daughter. She is younger than Kat by less than 2 years. She is not as beautiful as her sister either. Hana mostly spends her time alone. Right now, Thanks the gods, she is not interested in boys. She is the most distant of my three daughters. She hates magic and fighting, but she loves dancing. Her moves are so peaceful and graceful that she looks like a flower in a gentle breeze. She was 13 at the time of our banishment.  
  
My fourth child is Suri, my second son. He was more like I am. We were very close. He loves to fight and kill. I would have had him joy the Rank, but I wanted him to be 14 like I was when I joined. Until then, I gave him the responsibility of being the "man" of the house while Bitoku and I were at war with the humans. I think he would have been a better ruler than Bitoku. He was my favorite son. He would have been 12 at the time of our banishment.  
  
Genki is my fifth child and third son. He also was interested in fighting. When I would be home practicing my katas, Genki would be watching and mimicking me. He also was very inquisitive. He wanted to know everything I did and everything I've seen. He would have been10 at the time of our banishment.  
  
Moju is my sixth child and my fourth son. He was nothing like his older brothers. He was very attached to my wife. This worried me alot, because I wanted him to learn how to be a man. He was too interested in being his mother's son. He would have been 8 at the time of our banishment.  
  
My seventh child was also a son, Nemui. He was the prankster of my children. He often places bugs in Kat's room or tried to trip Hana while dancing. He was punished alot, but it did not stop his behavior. He was just so hyper. His energy would be too risky to have him join the Rank, unless he grew out of it. He would have been 7 at the time of our banishment.  
  
My eight child, Teisai, was my sixth son. Every time you turn around, he would be eating. I did not want no sumo wrestler prince in my family. He also got in alot of trouble. He would often sneak food out of his siblings plates or steal food our servants were preparing. He would have been 5 at the time of our banishment.  
  
My youngest child and youngest daughter is Kira. She was my favorite daughter. Every time I would come home, I would tell her bedtimes stories my mother told me. Her first word was "father". She was 2 at the time of our banishment.  
  
After the attack on my kingdom, my family changed.....  
  
  



	6. DLV: The Fall of a Lord

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 5: The Fall of a Lord  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
During the sixteenth year of my attack on China, a new clan arose. They called themselves the Shinobis. They were powerful shamans. Tashina told me that they would end the dragon reign on Earth, but I did not take her seriously.  
  
**************************************  
  
Tashina closed her eyes and vision appeared to her. "Nooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"What is it?" Dragon Lord grabbed Tashina's arm.  
  
Her eyes were still closed. "A clan will attack the castle. They are called the Shinobis. They will end our reign."  
  
"No. Impossible." He released her with disbelief.  
  
Tears poured from her eyes. "Our race will be banished. We will be imprisoned for millennia." She opened her eyes and looked at her brother. "They will take the lives of your children and wife."  
  
He stood their in shock. "No." He turned to his army. "The Shinobis are planning to attack the castle. We must go home to prevent them from destroying our families."  
  
"No. You're crazy. If we go back, we will lose."  
  
"NO. They will." Dragon Lord began to led his army back to his home.  
  
*************************************  
  
By the time I reached my castle, the Shinobis were attacking. I left my army and went to defend my family. Bitoku joined me.  
  
The castle halls filled with screams. At the door to my room, we found Suri. His eyes were closed and he was clenching a sword. I touched his chest; there was no life in him. I pulled out my sword and entered the bedroom.   
  
The room was cold and dark. Death filled the air. There I found the rest of my family. Moju, Nemui, and Teisai laid dead on my bed. Their bodies were still and peaceful. I found my three daughters shaking in the corner.   
  
Outside the door, Bitoku was attacked and knocked unconscious. I knew and heard nothing of the attack.  
  
I knelt down and placed my hand on Kat's head. She looked up at me and said, "Oh, father." Her eyes looked over my shoulder and into another corner of the room. "What Kat?" I turn to see what made her shake.  
  
The sight I saw made me sick to my stomach. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. There she hung. My wife. My reason for living. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cut her down and took her into my arms. I was too late. Tears began to fill in my eyes and anger arose in my soul. I placed her lifeless body in our bed, next to our other three sons. I went to the door and picked up Suri and rested him with them.   
  
I thought for a moment. Where is Bitoku? "Father." I looked at my frightened daughter. Her eyes widened. I drew my sword and turned around. Twenty or so Shinobi's stood in my doorway.   
  
We began to fight each other but there was too many. I killed the younger ones; but the elders matched my strength. They began to use spells against me. Then, I began to perform some of my own. They were still powerful. They used my magic against me. This made me weak. I though of my wife and the anger possessed my soul. I killed all but one. His name was Taisu I; the ancestor to Chung I. He shot a blast of Chi energy into my eyes, blinding me momentarily. While trying to regain my senses, he hit me on the back of my head and I fell to the ground.  
  
  
  



	7. DLV: Dragon Lord's Sentence

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 6: Dragon Lord's Sentence  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
When I regain consciousness, I found myself binded. Around my wrists, there was a pair of golden cuffs. They burned my scales; they were laced with Good Chi Energy. I tried to use my magic to get them of, but the Chi Energy suppressed my powers. I was also still weak from my fight.  
  
"You won't get them off." I heard a voice tell me. I looked around and found myself surrounded by humans and my captured dragons. My three daughters were next to me. I never knew why they spared their lives. Kat and Hana were tied by ropes at the wrists and feet. Kira was only tied at the wrist.   
  
Bitoku, Tashina, Wick, and the Rank Leader were also cuffed. The rest of the dragons (my army and what was left of their families) were tied with ropes at the wrists.  
  
I heard the voice again. "Shihaisha Ryu." I looked in front of me and I see the speaker. His name was Taisu I. I studied him carefully. He continued to talk, but I didn't pay much attention. I hated the way he looked at me. I wanted to kill him, tear his heart out, and eat it.   
  
"Shihaishu Ryu, the lord of the Dragon Empire, the clans of China have bled at you feet. You are dishonorable and ruthless. I sentence you and ALL dragons into eternal imprisonment of this enchanted glass." I looked to where he was pointing. My prison was a glass mirror. "Here you will remain in a mirror of the world you took for granted. Here you will remain in immortal life."  
  
My eyes turned a fiery red. Two Shinobis pulled me to my feet. I looked him in the eye and vowed. "I will come back and I will destroy your clan. The world will be mine once again."  
  
"Vow as you wish, but the day you escape, another will rise against you."  
  
After those words, I was thrown into the glass.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. DLV: Royal Prison

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 7: Royal Prison  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
She walked over to her brother again. Many millennias they spent here in this prison. They lived forever, never aging, just watching the world pass them by. They all longed to be part of that world again.  
  
"Bitoku, have you seen father?" Kat asked.  
  
"He is looking out the mirror again."  
  
"I should have known. Revenge is more important to him than anything else."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Not long after I was thrown into the glass, my family and army joined me. Over the new few years, the rest of the dragon race were thrown in also. Tashina and I got into a huge fight. Our sibling bond was broken. I blamed her for our entrapment.  
  
For over 8 millennias, we were captives of the glass. I saw the world pass before my eyes. I saw humans invade humans and humans kill humans; but I was the one imprisoned in the glass. If I was so ruthless, why did all humans remain in their world and dragons trapped. As the world began to become modern, most people had forgotten that dragons existed. Dragons became myths to the world.  
  
Throughout or banishment, the Shinobis constantly placed a guardian over us. I studied each guardian of the glass to find a weak link back into the world. Then, in the 1940s, a new shaman took guard of the glass. His name was Chung I.  
  
Chung I was only in his late 20s when he took guard over the glass. He was a very powerful shaman and he killed Vam Mi, a Chinese vampire. He was also skilled in the martial arts, but I noticed he did not like to fight.   
  
In the early 1970s, Chung I trained a young woman named Mai Li. I thought she would be the next shaman to guard the glass, but I was wrong. She did not train with him for very long . He did trust her greatly and in 1980, he had her watch the glass while he went to a city called New York.  
  
While in New York, Chung I found a small baby turtle floating in a drainage ditch. When he picked her up, she grew into a half turtle half human baby. He considered her to be good luck and to her back to China with him. He called her Mei Pieh Chi which means "Beautiful Turtle of Energy".  
  
I watched Mei Pieh go up to be a beautiful young turtle woman. I felt sorry for her but I envied her at the same time. Mei Pieh reminded me of Kat growing up. I felt sorry for her because she was never allowed to go and come as she pleased. She was always with Chung I. He tried to shelter her from the world because she was different. I also envied her. She was able to live in a world of humans and to grow up. Kira was trapped in her terrible twos for the entire time we were in the glass. Mei Pieh was not thrown into the glass like we were even though she was not a human. I guess this is why Chung I hid her.   
  
One day while Chung I was dream walking, I felt a weak link in the glass. It had something to do with his mind. For a few years I studied this weakness. I watched it grow until I decided to make my move. On September 19, 1997, I made my move.  
  
While Chung I was talking with a Ninja rat master named Splinter, I broke the barrier. I broke into the Realm of Dreams. Chung I tried to warn him, but I quickly seized his spirit and held it captive. The only thing I needed was another to save him. Once saved, I would follow the dream walkers into the real world. I knew Mei Pieh and Splinter's students would open the gateway.   
  
Using a flame of dark energy, I killed Chung I. He was no longer of use. He vowed that there would be another to defeat me. I told him to send his pretty daughter. For the last few hours of his life, Chung I was comforted by Mei Pieh. He told her before his last breaths to go to America and save Splinter. Then, she left.  
  
I waited three days for Mei Pieh and Splinter's students to come for him. It was hard to be patient. While in the REalm of Dreams, I burned it to the ground. On that third day, they came. Splinter had four turtle sons; they were eager to get their father back. I released Splinter with no fight, then I let them leave. I called all the dragons and we followed them out the Realm of Dreams. We were finally free.   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. DLV: Back on Earth

RISE AND FALL  
  
Dragon Lord's View  
Part 8: Back on Earth  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Now that I am back on earth, I have found it harder to take back the world. There are so many new things. Things I had never dreamed would come true. I now live in an abandon old build, but we fixed it up nicely. I would prefer a palace, but it will have to do for now. I also have new enemies, the Turtles.  
  
Mei Pieh is now being called Venus. She stays with Splinter's sons: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo. His sons make me worry. I fear that Mei Pieh will one day fall in love with one of them. If that happens, she could have a child which will continue the Shinobi Clan.  
  
My fights with the Turtles have not been easy. They are almost a match with my army; but they lack in alchemy. Mei Pieh, however, has become a powerful mystic. I fear she will become a shaman long before Chung I predicted.   
  
I have also lost my son. Bitoku saved Mei Pieh's life. The Leader of the Rank was seconds away from killing her, then Bitoku interfered. He also teamed up with and befriended Raphael when we were in a fight with the Turtles. He later confronted me and told me that he would come back with antiDragon Lord followers and destroy me. Damn kids.   
  
As for Kat, Hana, and Kira, I have tried to keep them from excepting human cultures. This is not an easy job either.  
  
Kat loves to watch them stupid soap operas. I make sure she stays in her room. I don't want my army looking at her beauty. Since most of the Rank lost their wives, I fear Kat might become called on soon. Now that she is 18, it has been harder to confine her. She wants to start exploring new things. Lately, she has started sneaking out her room. I have to send a small troop after her to bring her home. She later gives me lip afterwards. I still don't no where she got that smart mouth from.   
  
Hana has still continued to dance. She has learned new dance moves with watching TV. I just hope they are clean moves. She is nothing like Kat. Hana prefers to stay to herself and listen to me. Unfortunately, she is now 16 and is getting interested in boys.  
  
Kira is finally 5. Thank the gods. The terrible twos are over. I have spent alot more time with Kira in the glass. Her innocence of punishment would always make me feel better. Every night, I would tell her bedtime stories. I would tell her about the Shinobis and how they trapped us. I will soon teach her alchemy, so that she my learn to defend herself. I just might make her the heir to my throne.  
  
I have also kept the mirror the last few years. I have bad memories of it but I have plans for it. First, I plan to free all of the dragons. Even now, I release more and more dragons out of the glass each month. Once all of the dragons are free, I plan to throw Mei Pieh and her new friends in there.  
  
Once I defeat the Turtles, I will take over the United States. The newer countries are always the easiest to defeat. Then I will finish off the Americas. After that, it's on to Europe. Africa and Australia are next. Then finally, I will destroy Asia, rebuild my palace, and rule the world again.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:   
  
This ends Dragon Lord's View of THE RISE AND FALL of the Dragon Lord. I would like to know what you think so far. Please review. It will help me to write the Shinobi's View and Venus' View. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Shinobi's View: The Prophecy

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 1: The Prophecy  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
My name is Taisu I. I am a member of the Shinobi clan.   
  
The Shinobis are simple people. We are small group of mystics that live along the Xi River. We are mostly farmers. We share everything in our community. We train in shamanism and the martial arts. Here is where most of the greatest shamans grew up.   
  
One day, an oracle came into our village. The oracle predicted an over throw of the Dragon Lord's throne. As allies, we trusted the dragons and the Dragon Lord. The Dragon Lord was improving our communications and defenses against barbaric tribes. We saw him as no threat, but If a new ruler took over the throne, it could be disastrous.  
  
******************************************************  
  
An old blind man hobbled into the Shinobi village. He wore rags and an blindfold over his eyes. He hunched over and used a cane to walk He was very skinny. His outward appearance seemed scary to the villagers, but he was just a harmless oracle passing through.  
  
The Shinobi's treated the man with nothing but kindness. They made him new clothes and feed him immediately. They wanted to make sure he got the best attention in case he was a god in disguise.  
  
Unfortunately, the old man did not have much time left. The pain of his prophecy killed him. Throughout his blindness, he could see only darkness. However, he received many visions that he could see perfectly. During his last hour of life, the oracle got the worst vision of death and destruction.  
  
The oracle stood up and raise his hand into the air. The Shinobis looked at him in confusion. The man's mouth opened slightly as he seemed to touch the face of a woman.   
  
"Tears." He continued to touch nothing there. "Tears....of darkness." His hand slowly curled and he brought it down. The Shinobi's figured the man lost it, but it wasn't so.   
  
The man looked at the woman in the vision. "NOOOOOOOO!" The man saw the woman grabbed and thrown to the ground. There, a dragon raped and killed her. "A creature of evil takes the innocent souls."  
  
The man placed his hands on his head. He ripped off his bandanna over his eyes as he saw the Dragon Lord's army storm on the people of China. He fell to the ground and a few of the Shinobi's rushed to his side.   
  
The man's eyes fluttered and rolled back. His heart began to race faster and faster as he spoke to them.   
  
"As the relationship between humans and dragons grows stronger, one dragon plots against our friendship. This dragon will take over the throne, but not by accident. He will not work alone in his plan. This new Dragon Lord will corrupt the dragons thoughts. He will march his army all over China. He will show no mercy to any living soul. He plans to take over the world. I fear he may succeed unless we do something about the dragons."  
  
The man's heart stopped and he disappeared. The Shinobi's backed up in fear. They heard the prophecy and knew it was sign from the gods.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Everytime I see the kind Dragon Lord, I think about the prophecy. What if it comes true? What will happen to the human race? What would I do? Could I help my people? As these questions arose in me, I some how knew the prophecy would come true.  
  
  
  
  



	11. SV: Uneasy Feelings

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 2: Uneasy Feelings  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Taisu I sat down patiently and listened to the Dragon Lord. The Dragon Lord had something about him that seemed so trustworthy. It was his aura. The Dragon Lord was truly a kind and peaceful being. Unfortunately, the young dragon next to him did not send off that feeling. Taisu I felt uneasy with this youngster whom the Dragon Lord introduced as Ryu. He had a feeling that Ryu would be reason the humans and dragons would split.  
  
************************************************  
  
I came home from my meeting with the lords of Asia. I still had this uneasy feeling about the young dragon I met. I decided to talk to the elders of the village about the feelings inside of me.  
So, I called them together. At first they did not understand why I called the meeting. They still didn't give me much respect because I was only 38. I was still considered a "youth" compared to them, but they agreed to listen.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Taisu I, why have you called us?" One of the elders questioned.  
  
"Yes, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Another replied.  
  
"I call you, Great Elders, because of the meeting I had with the lords of Asia" I took a deep breath. "While there, I met the Dragon Lord's son, Ryu. When around Ryu, I got an uneasy feeling."  
  
"What do you mean by an uneasy feeling?"  
  
"That I am not sure, but I kept thinking about the prophecy the oracle told us many years ago. I, for some reason or another, fear that Ryu is the dragon that will end our friendship with the dragons."  
  
"That's impossible." An elder stood up. "The Dragon Lord is a kind and honest being. I'm sure he teaches his son to be the same."  
  
"I know Sir. But this feeling was strong in me." I defended myself.  
  
Another elder jumped in. "What if his feeling is right? The consequences could be disastrous if we let down our guard." A few of the elders nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know what I felt." I insisted. "And I know something is wrong."  
  
"Then what do you suppose we do about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  



	12. SV: Broken Alliance

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 3: Broken Alliance  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Years later, the lords of Asia called together a very important meeting. At this meeting, the Dragon Lord present new trade routes to link our two unique worlds. Ryu was present with his father. Unfortunately, the meeting did not go as planned.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"See here." The Dragon Lord pointed to the map. "This trade route will give access to new produce trade."  
  
"We understand what you are trying to purpose, Dragon Lord; but there are too many obstacles to overcome to make the route." One of the lords replied.  
  
The Dragon Lord looked down. "I know I am asking for alot; but many of my villages are dying of starvation. My men cannot supply them with enough food to survive without hurting their own villages. If the dragons and humans work together, we can overcome this obstacle and any others that come along."  
  
The Dragon Lord sat back down next to his son. It seemed like a lost cause. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. It tasted funny for a second but he took another sip.  
  
Suddenly the Dragon Lord was gasping for air. The lords began to panic. No one knew what was happening. Then, the Dragon Lord fell back into his son's arms.   
  
"Father." Ryu looked amazingly calm during the whole event, but as he shook his lifeless father something seemed wrong. His eyes began to glow a bright red.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" The lords looked around in bewilderment as Ryu pointed to them. They tried to speak.  
  
"SILENCE. I WANT NONE OF YOU LIES." He told two of his Guards. "RETURN HOME AND TELL MY FATHER'S ADVISOR OF HIS DEATH."  
  
"Yes, Prince Ryu."  
  
After the guards left the room, Ryu turned and looked at them all with a wicked glare in his eye. "NOW I'M THE DRAGON LORD." He looked as though he was laughing under his breath. He picked up his father's body and left the room.  
  
The lords all stood in shock. They did not know how to react. They did not know exactly what happened. What did he mean 'he was now the Dragon Lord'? But somehow, they knew Ryu would destroy them all.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
As I told the Elders of the Village the events that happened, they all began to panic.  
  
"It's true. The prophecy has now come true."  
  
"The Dragon Lord will march his army all over China."  
  
"Our race will be doomed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. SV: The Wrath of a Lord

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 4: The Wrath of a Lord  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
While meditating, a merchant rushed into my home. He was huffing and puffing; he seemed scared half to death. I recognized the man so I didn't fear him. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Demons.....blood....the gods have sent demons to take our blood." He was clearly hysterical  
  
"Calm yourself." I shock my head in confusion. "What demons?"  
  
"Dragons."  
  
My heart began to race. 'Dragons.' What a topic. "Tell me."  
  
Together we sat down and he told me the story.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I was making my way to Lord Nahachi's castle with my goods to trade. On my way there, I say an army leaving. They didn't seem human, but I thought nothing about it."  
  
"When I got to the village, I felt ..." His face turn white. "I felt a deathlike presence." He took a deep breath. "So, I decided to investigate. The town was quiet. I looked around and saw swords and bodies laying around."  
  
"Men ... Woman....Children. I don't know why, but I continued to search for a living soul. I found none. I...I made my way into the castle. It smelt of fresh blood." He began to shake. "Then, I saw him. Lord Nahachi. His heart. HIS HEART...."   
  
The man began shaking hysterically. He grabbed a small dagger out and I backed away. He began screaming. "HIS HEART. THE DEMONS RIPPED HIS HEART FROM HIS CHEST." He took the dagger and killed himself.  
  
***************************************************  
  
After I told the Elders about the story, I left with a small troop to investigate Lord Nahachi's castle. The merchant's description did not give justice to the massacre I saw. It made me sick to my stomach. .  
  
Somehow, even with my sick stomach, I made my way into the castle and into Lord Nahachi's room.  
  
"Dear gods."   
  
I put my hand to my mouth. Lord Nahachi was pinned to the wall by a small dagger in his robe. His heart laid on the flood; it looked as though something squeezed it. That wasn't all that was pulled out of his body. Many of his intestines hung from his lifeless body. Blood was splattered everywhere along with his servants bodies  
  
I stood there in shock. How could something have such pleasure in taking lives? What could have such pleasure?  
  
'Dragons' A voice whispered in my ear.   
  
I knew somehow, I had to do something. The dragons must be stopped before they destroy us all.  
  



	14. SV: The Plan

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 5: The Plan  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
As the years passed by, the people of China gave up against Dragon Lord. I and a few others wanted to put an end to him. But how?  
  
Together, many great shamans and I worked together on a plan. We experimented with many spells to trap the Dragon Lord. We wanted to make sure he would suffer.  
  
We decided we would trap him in a box and bury it for eternity. However, while casting the spell something went wrong. Instead of making the box Dragon Lord's prison, we made a mirror enchanted. What was once a five foot woman's preparation mirror, was now a gateway into a new world.  
  
At first we all seemed discussed about messing up. But when we threw a stone at the mirror to break it, the stone disappeared into the glass. It was then we knew we could defeat the Dragon Lord.  
  
I called together my fellow Shinobis and told them of the plan. They were weary, for our clan was too small to go up against a demon army.   
  
I then began to talk to the other villages in our area. Many joined in. After I gathered everyone together, I told them of the plan.  
  
********************************************************  
  
'My people and friends.   
I call us all together to unite as allies.   
The people of China are being obliterated.  
Obliterated by our once trusted friends, the dragons.  
The Dragon Lord has taken the lives of so many of us, yet we do nothing.  
Today, I call us all together to do something.  
To stop the Dragon Lord"  
  
"But how? He is a monster. A demon on earth."  
  
"Even tough he is a monster, he does have a family.  
I wish to attack his castle and destroy his family."  
  
"But while we a destroying his family, he will be murdering ours."  
  
"If we attack his castle, the Dragon Lord will come home to defend his family.  
His family is his weakness"  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Like all lords, he needs heirs to his throne."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Together, the Shinobis and the neighboring clans marched upon Dragon Lord's castle.  
  



	15. SV: Dragon Lord's Capture

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 6: Dragon Lord's Capture  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Even though Dragon Lord had most of his army with him, his castle was heavily guarded inside. But we needed to get into the castle somehow. We put the mirror in a wagon and sent two men to act as merchants. The guards let them in. When they were distracted our 'fake' merchants killed the dragon guards.   
  
The two men opened the door and sent a signal to enter. I knew we didn't have much time. Somehow I knew the Dragon Lord was onto our plan.  
  
The most experienced shamans followed me. We sent the others to kill the rest of the dragons in the castle. We were after his children.   
  
Dragon Lord's castle was quite large. It took us nearly a hour to find them.   
  
When we found them, his young sons were ready to defend their mother and sisters. They reminded me of my grandchildren. I knew it would be painful to take the life of such young souls.  
  
It was five against almost twenty. The older two sons put up the most fight. They were obviously trained well by their father, but not well enough. I ran the eldest one though and watched the women back into the bedroom. His three sisters and mothers screamed.  
  
The next eldest son ran from us after he saw his brother die. One of the Elders pulled a dagger from his belt and threw it down the hall were the dragon ran. It embedded into his head and the child dropped to the floor.   
  
During our attack by his children, we broke the necks of the youngest three. We took their bodies into the bedroom were the others were and threw their lifeless bodies on the bed. We let the eldest son dead at the door and grabbed his wife. We tried to grab the three daughters but the eldest daughter used the prism to hide.  
  
We blocked the door and heard the Dragon Lord's army arrive at the castle. His wife began to scream for him. So, we took a rope and tied it around her neck and hung her from the ceiling. I almost felt sorry for her. She was with child; but however, I knew we had to kill her.  
  
As the Dragon Lord and his guard began to make their way to the bedroom, I knew we had to hide.  
  
"The Dragon Lord will be here soon, we must hide in the shadows."  
  
"But what about his daughters?"  
  
"They're not going anywhere." We began to walk out the door. I stopped and looked around. They were still here. I could feel their presence.  
  
We were hiding in an adjacent room when the Dragon Lord and his guard made it to the bedroom. We were surprised to see he had only one guard with him.  
  
The Dragon Lord looked at the body of his dead son. He bent down and touched his son's chest to find no life in him. He pulled his sword out and enter the bedroom, leaving his guard outside the room.  
  
As the guard bent down to touch the chest of the Dragon Lord's son, we made our move. Two men snuck up on the guard and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. They pull his body into the room and tied his hands and feet. Some protection I thought, as I heard the Dragon Lord cry from the room.  
  
Our hearts began to race. This was it. It was time to get him. Unfortunately that would have to wait a moment, the Dragon Lord pick up his son from at the door and went back into the room.  
We then followed him in.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Father." A sweet voice said from the corner.  
  
Dragon Lord drew his sword and got ready to fight. He was very skilled. He tore through them as though they were sacks of feed.  
  
The Shinobis began to cast spells and Dragon Lord retaliated with his own. Dragon Lord was well trained in shamanism, but the Shinobis were too strong for him. They began to use his own spells against him. Then a rage possessed his soul, he growled and blew flames of death from his mouth.   
  
Then, it was only him and Taisu I. They fought for many minutes. During the fight, Taisu blinded Dragon Lord. While he was rubbing his eyes to try to regain his senses, Taisu I hit him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I pulled a pair of cuffs from a small bag on my belt and laced them with good Chi energy. I took them and cuffed them on the unconscious Dragon Lord.   
  
My body ached all over. I looked around the room and saw many shaman dead on the floor. I continued to look around and saw the daughters shaking in the corner. I could not kill them.  
  
"Surrender to me and I will spare your lives."   
  
His daughters shook as I spoke to them. They looked over towards their father, hoping he would raise and save them. Seeing this would not happen, they raised their hands and I began to tie their wrists and feet with rope.   
  
As I finished tying the littlest's ones wrists together, a friend of mine rushed into the room.  
  
"We captured Princess Tashina and the Rank Leader. The army is beginning to surrender."  
  
"Good." I turned and looked at him. "Take all dragons prisoner and bring them to the throne room. Then, set up the mirror. When the Dragon Lord awakes, he will learn his fate. Also, send me some men to help me take these prisoners to their punishment."  
  
"Yes, Taisu I."   
  



	16. SV: Dragon Lord's Trial

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 7: Dragon Lord's Trial  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
It wasn't until the next day, the Dragon Lord finally woke up. By that time, we had captured any dragon within the castle.   
  
I looked at him. He was trying with all of his might to get them cuffs off. "You won't get them off." I told him. He looked around the room only to find what was left of his army and family.  
  
"Shihaisha Ryu., rise up." I had my men pull him to his feet. He glared at me hard. I didn't like this. It was like he was planning revenge on me. It made me so uncomfortable, but I never backed down.   
  
"Shihaishu Ryu, the lord of the Dragon Empire, the clans of China have bled at you feet. You are dishonorable and ruthless." I looked straight into his glaring red eyes. "I sentence you and ALL dragons into eternal imprisonment of this enchanted glass."   
  
I had my men uncover the enchanted glass. "Here you will remain in a mirror of the world you took for granted. Here you will remain in immortal life."   
  
His eyes turned a bright red and an evil presence filled the room. "Throw him in the mirror." I told my guards.  
  
"MARK THIS SHINOBI!'   
I signaled my guards to stop. I wanted to here what he had to say.  
  
"I WILL RETURN." I began to feel a great fear. "OH, YES I WILL. I WILL COME BACK AND DESTROY YOUR CLAN. THE WORLD WILL BE MINE ONCE AGAIN."  
  
"Vow as you wish, but the day you escape, another will rise against you."  
  
I signaled my guards again and threw him in the glass. I took hold of his daughters and his top Rank members and threw them in after him. I somehow knew what he said was true. I let the rest of the men throw the other dragons into the glass.   
  
After all the dragons were perished into the glass, we burned his castle to the ground. I took the mirror home with me. Anytime we found a dragon on our way home we would either kill him or throw him in the glass. It was whatever was easier at the time.   
  
  
  



	17. SV: The 2nd Prophecy

RISE AND FALL  
  
Shinobi's View  
Part 8: The 2nd Prophecy  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
I didn't sleep well that night. All I could think about was what the Dragon Lord said. 'I WILL RETURN.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
The night air was cold and clammy; it sent shivers down my spine. It was quiet here in the forest. The only sounds you could hear were leaves rustling from the wind blowing and the twigs snapping under my bare feet.  
  
I didn't know why I was out here, but something seemed to call me to this spot. I found a large stone in the middle of the path I was on. My feet were aching, so I sat on the stone to rest.  
  
I didn't see him come out of the woods until he was three feet in front of me. He was cloaked in a thick brown robe. I couldn't see his face under his hood, but I knew it was god. I hoped off the stone and bowed to his feet.  
  
"Rise up Taisu I. I have something to tell you."  
  
I stood up in confusion.   
  
"The dragons will come again. I know this is something you fear."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It will be long after your death until they come on earth again. The dragons will kill the last blooded member of you clan, but do not fear. His adopted daughter will carry the Shinobi that will destroy the Dragon Lord once and for all."  
  
He vanished before I could question what he meant. I guess I will never really know.  
  
*********************************  
  
After that, I watched over the glass day and night until my death. Ever since my death, my descendants have stood guard over the glass. They all knew that someday the Dragon Lord would come again.  
  
******************************  
  
Whenever I come back to earth in my spirit form, I try to guide my descendants to become better shaman. I am impressed with them all, but I do worry. Even though the Dragon Lord is imprisoned in the glass, he seems very much in touch with the world. He listens to all conversations. He has learned new dialects of the Chinese language, the English language, the invasions of China, wars, new continents, EVERYTHING.  
  
Now as I come to earth in the year 1997, I saw what the robed figure was talking about. Chung I will be my last blooded descendent. His adopted daughter, Mei Pieh Chi, is a creature herself. It is she who will carry the one whom will destroy the Dragon Lord once and for all.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
